<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you by siivn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836086">I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siivn/pseuds/siivn'>siivn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asano Gakushuu is a sweetheart and deserves so much (definitely not a shitty parent) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Asano Gakushuu-centric, But That's One Thing Gakushuu Is Bad At, Crack, Gen, International Secrets Are Supposed To Be Kept Secret, Karasuma Can't Deal With The Asanos, Possible Canon Spoiler, Somewhat, Texting, do we blame him tho?, i think this tag will be a constant, im having way too much fun writing these lol, this too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siivn/pseuds/siivn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakushuu si ritrova per le mani un segreto internazionale e non sa tenerselo per sé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Araki Teppei &amp; Asano Gakushuu &amp; Koyama Natsuhiko &amp; Sakakibara Ren &amp; Seo Tomoya, Asano Gakushuu &amp; Karasuma Tadaomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asano Gakushuu is a sweetheart and deserves so much (definitely not a shitty parent) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back!!!<br/>No seriamente, mi sto divertendo troppo a scrivere queste os. Aggiungendo pure il fatto che normalmente non tendo a finire le wip che inizio, mi sento pure più gasata eheheh<br/>Ecco a voi un'altra os su Gakushuu, il mio tesorino caro aww<br/>Se non avete letto la prima os, vi consiglio di passare a leggerla, per completezza. (Per quelli che l'hanno già letta, ho fatto delle modifiche, ma per lo più sono nella sezione della chat)<br/>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delle sei settimane di pausa estiva che la Kunugigaoka concedeva ai suoi studenti, cinque Gakushuu le aveva passate lasciandosi trascinare dai suoi amici da una parte all'altra della città. Il resto dei Cinque Virtuosi si erano rifiutati di lasciarlo solo a casa con il preside anche per un solo giorno. E sinceramente neanche lui ci teneva a rimanere insieme all'uomo, quindi li aveva lasciati fare.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>L'uomo poteva chiamarlo infantile quanto voleva, ma Gakushuu aveva tutti i diritti per avercela con lui. Non solo l'aveva mandato nella E, ma l'aveva ulteriormente umiliato annunciando il suo trasferimento a tutta la scuola! Come se all'inizio del secondo semestre, con la sua assenza per i corridoi dell'edificio principale, tutto il corpo studentesco non lo sarebbe venuto a sapere lo stesso.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>L'ultima settimana, invece, l'aveva passata rinchiuso in camera sua, aprendo la porta solo per permettere alla cameriera di portargli i pasti e ritirare i piatti vuoti da lavare. E se il preside aveva qualcosa da ridire riguardo al suo comportamento, non gliene poteva fregare di meno: era colpa sua se stava avendo una crisi esistenziale a soli quindici anni.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Poteva accettare di essere stato trasferito nella E, non importava in quale classe stava, il suoi voti erano suoi ed erano veri, non sarebbe stato di certo un'ambiente diverso che lo avrebbe reso un fallito; poteva anche accettare il fatto che ogni mattina avrebbe dovuto scalarsi una montagna solo per raggiungere la sua classe, le sue prestazioni fisiche si equivalevano a quelle accademiche, quindi non avrebbe avuto nessun problema; poteva persino accettare che il demonio aveva ceduto il suo legittimo posto nella A a un mediocre studente della E che pur di ottenere l'approvazione dei propri genitori non aveva esitato ad abbandonare i suoi compagni, si sarebbe reso conto abbastanza presto che non tutti potevano reggere la pressione che deriva dal far parte di una classe d'élite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Però in nessun modo poteva accettare che il suo insegnate sarebbe stato un polpo giallo che a quanto pare mesi prima aveva distrutto la luna lasciando solo uno spicchio sottile <em>e</em> stava minacciando di fare la stessa cosa con la Terra tra meno di un anno <em>e</em>  intanto passava il suo tempo insegnando una classe di studenti delle medie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Cosa ne stava facendo della sua vita?</em>, si chiedeva Gakushuu, ma in realtà la vera domanda era che cosa ne stava facendo <em>il preside</em> della sua vita. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A cosa diamine stava pensando Gakuhou quando aveva accettato l'offerta del Ministero della Difesa? Se un giorno dovesse uscire fuori ciò che aveva fatto, niente avrebbe salvato la sua reputazione e credibilità come educatore, neanche tutti i soldi che aveva guadagnato ricattando il governo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Per quanto si fosse divertito a comportarsi da adolescente medio per un paio di settimane, Gakushuu era Gakushuu e cadesse il cielo se prima della ripresa delle scuole non avesse completato il suo giro di ripasso degli argomenti del primo semestre. Aveva assicurato i suoi amici dicendo che, con l'imminente ritorno degli studenti a scuola, Gakuhou non avrebbe avuto il tempo di causare più danni di quanti avesse già fatto e che nel caso se la sarebbe cavata. Non aveva avuto molto successo, ma comunque i ragazzi avevano accettato di lasciarlo stare per l'ultima settimana, optando per fare qualche ripasso anche loro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>(Scherzosamente, aveva proposto di ripassare insieme, ma Ren e gli altri avevano rifiutato veemente. Ormai sapevano bene quanto fossero infernali le sessioni di studio di Gakushuu.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stava ripassando matematica, quando qualcuno sentì qualcuno suonare alla porta. Quel giorno, la cameriera che si occupava di tutte le faccende domestiche non era venuta e, con l'ufficio del preside in fondo al corridoio e la sua stanza appena davanti alle scale, era logico che fosse Gakushuu ad andare ad aprire la porta.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Guardando dallo spioncino, poteva vedere il coordinatore della 3-E, Karasuma Tadaomi, e una donna della quale non sapeva il nome, ma ricordava di aver visto entrare ed uscire dall'ufficio di Gakuhou a scuola insieme a Karasuma molte volte. Mettendo su il suo solito sorriso cordiale, aveva aperto la porta e aveva fatto accomodare i due nel soggiorno. Non aveva idea di cosa fossero venuti a fare senza preavviso, dato che il preside non gli aveva detto nulla di qualche possibile ospite il giorno prima, ma, come diceva spesso il preside, non erano affari suoi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sia chiaro, in una situazione normale non avrebbe neanche considerato di dare ascolto all'uomo. Tuttavia il suo sesto sento gli stava gridando di stare il più lontano possibile dalla coppia che era piombata in casa sua all'improvviso e del suo sesto senso Gakushuu si fidava ciecamente.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Potete mettervi comodi, mentre vado a chiamare il preside."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Non gli era passato inosservato la reazione di Karasuma nel sentire come aveva chiamato il preside, ma non gli importava. Si sarebbe presto abituato alla dinamica tra lui e l'uomo, come avevano fatto tutto gli altri professori prima.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah... In realtà siamo qui per parlare con te, Asano"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alzando un sopracciglio, si era girato verso i due ospiti e li aveva squadrati dalla testa ai piedi. La donna aveva fatto un passo indietro senza accorgersene, ma Karasuma era rimasto fermo sotto il suo scrutinio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tuo- uh, il preside sa perché siamo qui, quindi non ti devi preoccupare," aveva provato a rassicurarlo Karasuma, ma senza troppi risultati. Se Gakuhou sapeva di cosa dovevano parlargli, non era un buon segno. Nonostante ciò, aveva annuito e aveva fatto cenno ai due di serdersi, "Bene. Prima di iniziare, volete qualcosa da bere? Suppongo che sarà una lunga chiacchierata."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, cercheremo di rendere la cosa il più veloce e conciso possibile."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>La donna aveva tirato fuori da una borsa un plico di fogli e l'aveva passato a Karasuma, che schiarendosi la voce gli aveva detto: "Sono certo che tu sappia che sono l'insegnate coordinatore della tua nuova classe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vedendo che non avrebbe detto niente, Karasuma aveva ripreso a parlare. "Ci solo alcune cose riguardo alla classe sulla quale devi essere informato in modo che non sia una sorpresa per te quando ritornerai a scuola. Ma prima di ciò, dovresti firmare un NDA, in quanto le informazioni che riceverai sono classificate e non dovranno essere rese pubbliche a nessuna condizione."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>E Gakuhou continuava a dire che non stava nascondendo alcun segreto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Con un sospiro, aveva accettato la penna che la donna gli stava allungando, aveva preso il plico di fogli poggiato sul tavolino e si era seduto davanti ai due ospiti. "Non vi dispiace se mi prendo il mio tempo per leggere tutte le condizioni e le clausole, vero?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I due non avevano protestato alle sua richiesta e Gakushuu si era preso il suo tempo come aveva detto. Da una parte voleva sapere cosa stava nascondendo il preside, dall'altra temeva ciò che gli sarebbe stato detto nel vicino futuro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mezz'ora dopo, aveva letto il contratto e trovato almeno tre modi con cui avrebbe potuto evadere le clausole imposte, ma erano tutte tecnicalità che Gakushuu non avrebbe azzardato a sfruttare se non in situazioni estreme.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A parte quei piccoli dettagli che Gakushuu aveva messo via in un angolo della sua mente, il resto dell'accordo non sembrava avere problemi, quindi con un verso di soddisfatto si era inclinato sul tavolino e aveva messo la sua firma. La donna gli aveva passato un'altra copia sulla quale Gakushuu aveva messo un'altra firma. Karasuma aveva fatto lo stesso e poi gli aveva passato la sua copia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lo ripeterò di nuovo: le seguenti informazioni sono considerate altamente classificate e in quanto tali non dovranno essere divulgate per nessun motivo," aveva spiegato nuovamente Karasuma, fermandosi per guardarlo per accertarsi che avesse capito ciò che gli stava dicendo. Nel vedere che Gakushuu rimaneva impassibile sotto il suo sguardo, aveva ripreso con un cenno soddisfatto della testa. "Bene, allora. In realtà, la classe è stata trasformata dal Ministero della Difesa, di cui io e la mia collega siamo degli agenti, in una classe di assassini in allenamento per uccidere una super creatura che mesi fa ha distrutto la luna e nel giro di pochi mesi distruggerà la terra."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cosa. Cavolo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Qualche settimana dopo la distruzione della luna, la super creatura si è presentata davanti ai capi di stato delle varie nazioni con la richiesta di insegnare alla classe 3-E della Kunugigaoka e-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"E fammi indovinare, hanno accettato senza battere ciglio perché in questo modo sarebbe stato più facile osservare la creatura da vicino e trovare i suoi punti deboli?" aveva sibilato con acidità Gakushuu, interrompendo Karasuma che lo aveva guardato con stupore. Passandosi una mano tra i capelli, Gakushuu si era alzato e si era messo a camminare in tondo. "Sto sognando, tutto questo non è vero. Il governo non fa <em>così</em> schifo e neanche il preside-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Era impossibile che Gakuhou fosse all'oscuro di ciò che stava succedendo nella sua scuola, quindi significava che <em>sapeva</em> e aveva permesso che una classe di studenti delle medie fosse a contatto con un essere potenzialmente pericoloso. "A ripensarci, è da lui fare una cosa del genere, huh?" aveva ridacchiato, per niente divertito. Facendo un respiro profondo, si era sistemato i capelli e si era riseduto, ritornando alla sua solita compostezza nel giro di pochi secondi. "Scusatemi, è stato poco decoroso da parte mia. Potete continuare."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Poteva vedere l'espressione stranita di Karasuma e quella preoccupata della sua collega, ma poco gli importava.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ripensandoci, ultimamente non gli importava di molte cose. Ma Gakushuu era certo di averne tutti i diritti, a quel punto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Certamente" aveva annuito Karasuma dopo averlo osservato per un paio di secondi di troppo. "Adesso che fai parte della classe, prenderai anche tu parte agli allenamenti e i tentativi di assassinio e..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Da lì in poi, Gakushuu si ricordava poco o niente. Si ricordava di aver ascoltato Karasuma, ma le informazioni che aveva realmente assimilato erano quasi nulle, il suo cervello a fatica aveva processato le informazioni più scioccanti (come l'immagine per niente intimidatoria, ma estremamente bizzarra di colui che si supponeva essere la creatura che in pochi mesi avrebbe distrutto la terra e chi la abitava. E seriamente? Korosensei? Che razza di nome era?!) e Gakushuu si era rifiutato di indulgere nel resto, preferendo metterle via per analizzarle in un secondo momento, quando lo shock sarebbe passato. Non si ricordava neanche come si era concluso l'incontro, giusto per dare l'idea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ma una cosa la ricordava bene. Oh, se la ricordava.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b> <span class="u">[</span> <span class="u">Esistiamo solo per elevare l'intelligenza di Asano Jr.</span> <span class="u">]</span> </b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Asano</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Penso di star sognando.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Vi prego, ditemi che sto sognando.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Sakakibara</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Cosa</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Asano</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ho appena detto al preside che è il più idiota degli idioti</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Penso di aver appena firmato la mia condanna a morte</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>ma dopo tutto quello che è successo oggi, penso che non cambi molto</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Sakakibara</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Cosa cavolo</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Asano</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ti lasciamo solo per un giorno</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Uno solo</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Araki</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Cosa è successo?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Asano</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>temo di non potervelo dire</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>poi dovrei uccidervi per assicurarmi che non venga divulgato</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Koyama</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>no, seriamente Asano</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>cosa è successo?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Asano</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>No, sono serio</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>ovviamente non vi ucciderei</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>ma legalmente non vi posso dire niente</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>informazione classificata per la quale mi hanno fatto firmare un nda</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Sakakibara</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>di nuovo</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Cosa cavolo...?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>ti abbiamo lasciato solo per un giorno</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>che dovevi passare ripassando per il nuovo semestre</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>non spenderlo a caccia di segreti governativi</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Asano</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A mia discolpa</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>è stato il segreto a venire da me</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>e qui mi fermo. Altrimenti rischio di dire troppo. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Seo</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>solo tu asano</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>solo tu</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Asano</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Pensate che mi stia divertendo?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>nello shock ho chiamato il vecchio un idiota!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Araki</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>vero che hai una video registrazione?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Asano</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>ovviamente</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>te l'ho allegato in email</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Araki</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>sei un grande!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>la manderò sul server della scuola</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Sakakibara</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>possiamo tornare al fatto che asano jr ha chiamato idiota asano sr nello shock di venir rivelato un segreto nazionale?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Asano</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>*internazionale</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Sakakibara</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>... </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>PORCA MISERIA ASANO</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>UN GIORNO</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Koyama</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>!!!!!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Seo</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Io-</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Araki</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>ho messo il video sul canale dei contenuti audio visivi del preside!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Asano</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>ho intenzione di recuperare il tempo perduto oggi domani, quindi adesso vado a dormire</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>non rimanete svegli troppo tardi, mi raccomando</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Buona notte! </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>Sakakibara</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>No aspe</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Asano</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>fermo</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Non abbiamo ancora finito!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Asano!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>ASANO GAKUSHUU</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>BRUTTO PEZZO DI MERDA</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>RITORNA ONLINE</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>SUBITO!!</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spero che vi sia piaciuta anche questa os. Commentate e fatemi sapere ciò che ne pensate. Sinceramente, i commenti sono la parte migliore di una fic ashdshfs escono certe perle eheheh<br/>-Ven ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>